


Return of Things Lost

by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14



Series: Welcome to the End [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14
Summary: Surprisingly, all of Dean’s dreams came true during the most boring assembly of his life.This can be read on its own but everything will make much more sense if you read the first parts of the series
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Welcome to the End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987216
Kudos: 5





	Return of Things Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Enjoy this story! Please leave kudos and comment!

Dean was bored. The assembly was boring. He was the gym teacher for fuck’s sake! He doesn’t need to be at an assembly for bullying or whatever! Dean zoned out as the person on stage drones on about how ‘bullying is wrong’, and ‘violence is never the answer’. Dean snorted at the last one, earning him some dirty looks from his co-workers, particularly his brother, Sammy. Dean gave Sammy a look that was supposed to say ‘What? We hunt monsters in our spare time! Sometimes violence is the answer!’ Judging by the bitchface Sam shot him, the message was received loud and clear. The monotonous atmosphere of the assembly was broken by a shout of “DEAN!” from outside the door. Dean paled and looked at Sam

“Sammy, am I losing it or did you just hear Cas?” Castiel. Dean’s angel. The one who ‘gripped him tight and raised him from perdition’. The one who, in the last moments they saw each other, confessed his feelings for Dean. The one who was stuck in the Empty because he was a self-sacrificing idiot. Not like he could talk. Sammy was just as pale as Dean.

“It-it can’t be! He’s still in-“ Sam cut himself off, remembering where they were. 

“I know Sammy, but if you hear that...” Dean left the thought hanging, not wanting to acknowledge out loud what he was thinking, in case it was wrong. As if on cue, the doors burst open and a man ran in, wearing his signature trench-coat and suit, tie long gone. 

“DEAN!” The assembly stopped. Dean felt tears stream down his face. He whispered 

“Cas?” Dean felt the eyes of all his coworkers on him. One of them, a fellow gym teacher named Janice, turned to him.

“Mr. Wesson? Do you know this man?” Dean ignored her in favor of staring with tearful eyes at his angel, or whatever it was that was impersonating his angel. If it wasn’t really Cas, Dean was going to kill whatever it was, slowly, before drinking so much he couldn’t remember his own name.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean felt frozen in place. Dean heard Sam grumble something about “being right here”, and a gasp from the bleachers that Dean was pretty sure was Jack.

“Hi Cas.” His words went unanswered, though, as Cas continued to stare at Dean, blue eyes watering.

“It-it can’t be! You’re still in That Place! You couldn’t have gotten out! We looked, there’s no way out!” He felt himself get angry

“Who are you! Cas is still stuck in That Place!” Not-Cas looked like the mention of the Empty physically pained it. 

“I assure you Dean, it really is me. I don’t know how, one minute I was There, trying my hardest to annoy the Entity into letting me go again and the next I was in front of this school. I think I succeeded.” Right then, whatever force had been holding Dean in place broke, and he ran towards his angel. Once he reached him, he stood there, right in front of the angel of his dreams, staring at him, sobbing. In the distant background, he heard the shocked whispers of the students and teachers. Dean decided that he’d ask for one more test. As if he had read Dean’s mind, Cas subtlety made his eyes glow with his Grace, and that’s what finally convinced Dean that Cas was here. His angel was here. Dean jumped forward and hugged Cas. He remembered the moment they shared before the Empty came for Cas, and leaned in to kiss the angel. Right before the kiss turned into something that wouldn’t be good for students to see, Sam ran over, pulling them apart. 

“Hi Cas! I know you guys are thrilled to be re-united, and as happy as I am that you got your shit together, we’re in school, remember?” Cas tilted his head in that adorable puppy way he does. Right at that moment, the other member of their little family ran over. Jack pushed past his peers and jumped on Cas, giving his dad a hug. Soon Dean joined and then Sam. They were all laughing through their tears, just happy to be together again. 

Their reunion was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They pulled out of the hug, blushing. The principal (that was who cleared their throat) a tall, sharply dressed older woman named Mrs Hoasto stated,

“Mr Wesson, Mr Wesson and Jack, I’m assuming you know this man?” Dean chuckled a bit

“Yes ma’am.”

“If that’s all, I would like to return to the assembly. Mr Wesson, Mr Wesson, Jack and...” she paused not sure what to call Cas, so she just waved in his direction. “Please come with me.” They all dutifully followed her out, hearing the assembly resume in the background.

They followed Mrs Hoasto to her office, where she sat them all down in those uncomfortable chairs. 

“Now I would like to know what went on there.” Dean decided to take the initiative and talk.

“Well, as you know, Sam and I are Jack’s adoptive parents. Well Cas I the third one. The one who has legal custody. Jack’s mom trusted him to Cas, and Cas asked for Sam and I’s help. Recently, Cas was taken by us by someone called the Entity. This isn’t the first time this has happened, but we had just gotten over some hard times. This is the first time we’ve all seen Cas in months.” Mrs Hoasto nodded, earrings bobbing alongside her head.

“Okay. But next time, please keep the PDA to a minimum. I can tell you all need some family time, so you may go home.” They all scrambled out of their chairs and tossed sincere “thank yous” to the principal. As they hopped in Baby, Dean driving, Sam sitting shotgun, Cas and Jack in the back, Dean turned the music to ‘Carry on My Wayward Son’ and blasted it, singing along and reveling in the feeling of contentment and home and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
